


Rockstar and his Jazz Student

by ASpecificFangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe- Jazz Concert, Archangels as Siblings (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Image, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Gabriel is a bit of an asshole (Good Omens), Gabriel isn't good with emotions (Good Omens), Hastur and Ligur be lurking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentioned Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Overprotective Archangels (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpecificFangirl/pseuds/ASpecificFangirl
Summary: Crowley, the lead guitarist for a rising to fame band The Satanic Angels, goes to a event where he meets Aziraphale, a violin student.[ON HOLD]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale & The Archangels (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Hastur (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I posted on here. I don't expect it to get a lot of attention.

Crowley never paid attention to an advertisement before, but he got curious. He took a picture.

Day of the event, it slipped Crowley’s mind. He remembered it bypassing the same ad.

“Shit,” he exclaimed, he opened his phone and put in the address, before running.

It took an hour to get to his destination, hours if he decided to walk and looked up at the building.

There, a banner that said, ‘Violin Competition,’

Well, Crowley thought, Here goes nothing, I suppose.

He walked through the doors, and a beautiful musical piece filled his ears.

He followed the sound to a door that had a sign on it saying, ‘Violin Competition,’ and opened the doors, making the lights shine in, aligning his shadow.

He closed the door, finding an empty seat in the back. His eyes met the stage and noticed a man who gleamed in the light.

He’s so radiant, like an angel, Crowley thought as he watched.

Crowley felt his cool demeanor slip as a blush crept on his cheeks. His glasses fell to the tip of his nose, close to falling off.

The Angel, the nickname Crowley made up for him, made eye contact with Crowley, and smiled.

His performance was coming to an end, and Crowley saw it wasn’t going to end well.

“You got this, Angel,” Crowley whispered, his hands balling into fists as he watched.

The Angel ended his performance with a bow, and the audience cheered right after, throwing bouquets, and Aziraphale could only pick up 2 or 3.

Before he walked off, Aziraphale made a final glance towards Crowley, winking, making him blush, and walked off stage.

A loud voice boomed over the intercom,

‘We will be taking a 5-minute intermission,’

Everybody piled into the lobby, talking about the performances they’ve seen.

Crowley, who was standing away from the crowd, was next to some potted plants, his hand on his hip, taking a glance around. He was getting some side glances from others around him. He didn’t look like someone partake in events like these. So he raised his middle finger towards them, earning some gasps and a few mothers covering their kids’ eyes.  Crowley sighed and decided to leave.

Crowley made his way towards the doors when a voice called out to him.

“Why, hello, dear, did you enjoy the show?”

Crowley turned around and saw the Angel, holding a case, with a sweet smile on his face.

He has never seen such beauty before. Well, besides himself, of course, he was at a loss of words.

Without acknowledging it, he said, “Beautiful,”

“E-Excuse me,” the Angel said, with a faint blush. 

Realizing what he just said, Crowley stammered out,

“G-Good, I-I-I mean, Good! The show was good,” a blush appeared.

"That's wonderful to hear," the other man keenly said, smiling.

"Yeah," Crowley dreamily said.

"Oh, dear, where are my manners. My name is Aziraphale and yours?"

"Anthony," Crowley said, "but I go by my last name, Crowley," looking away, trying to hide his blush.

"So,  _ Crowley  _ ," Aziraphale said, "I've never seen you around here before, are you new to things like these?"

Crowley nodded, "I wanted to check it out,"

"I'm glad you did," Aziraphale said, shining brightly.

Crowley doesn’t understand, how can someone be this happy?

The world around him began to fade as he watched Aziraphale go on.

"Would you like to meet them?" Aziraphale asked, 

“Huh, what?” Crowley was confused as he got his head out of the clouds.

"Would you like to meet my family?" Aziraphale asked again, "They're on their way to congratulate me," turning his head.

Taking this chance, Crowley took some steps backward and ran out of the building. A feeling of guilt pooled inside of him, he didn't want to leave Aziraphale, but if he did stay, Aziraphale would destroy him.

Besides, he had to get going before Bee found out he had left.

At least he left a note for Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story so far, give kudos and comment. I can take critique, helps me improve my writing <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets a text from the Angel he met that day and they talk about the concert.

“Where the hell have you been, Crowley” Hastur sneered, putting the lit butt of the cigar out, as he noticed Crowley walking in with the most cheerful expression on his face. It disgusted him.

“I’ve been out, oh Duke of Hell” Crowley said sarcastically, taking a little curtsy, his good mood being ruined.

“Bugger off” Hastur said, picking up his bass guitar, tuning it, the sound is dreadful. 

“Hastur, that sounds awful” Crowley whined covering his ears.

“That’s the way I like it” he kept playing until his bass was snatched

“Stop that fucking racket, you made my hangover worse” Beelzebub howled

“Sorry, Bee,” Hastur said, looking down like an abused puppy.

“Wanker” Beelzebub muttered, handing Hastur his bass and caressing her head, “I’m going out” slamming the door on the way out.

Crowley looked over to Hastur and said “Need any help tuning..”

“Shove off” Hastur grumbled, lighting another cigarette, glaring at him.

“Ok, sheesh” Crowley said, walking away leaving Hastur doing whatever he was doing before. 

Crowley’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text message.

**Hello, it’s me Aziraphale, you know from the concert, I found the paper you left me, and you said to text or call you if I wanted to talk...And I want to talk.**

Crowley’s eyes narrowed and smiled. It worked, the Angel is talking to him. He pushed his happiness aside and texted back. He added Aziraphale to his contacts. 

Oh? 

What do you want to talk about?

Crowley watched as the 3 dots buffered on his phone as Aziraphale was typing.

**Aziraphale: About your concert, you wrote something about a concert and I got curious.**

The concert? Crowley thought, What about the concert?

What about it?

As Aziraphale was typing, Crowley was thinking. He was thinking about telling his lot about Aziraphale. But on second thought, No, they might laugh at him. He can already hear the teasing. So he ought to keep it a secret.

**Aziraphale: Like where will it be held? What should I wear? Should I eat before I come or should I bring my own food? Should I tell my Father about it or my older brothers and sisters? I don’t want to worry them, they get rather protective of me sometimes.**

It will be held in a graveyard...don’t ask, it was picked by the band's Bass and Rhythm Guitarist, so yea. Just wear what you usually wear, Angel, just want you to be there. Yes. you should eat before, if you come with food the bastards in the audience would just steal it from you.

And finally...NO, never tell your family about the concert.

**Aziraphale: Why?**

The concert will be full of druggies, alcoholics, and wankers. I’ll keep my eyes on you when I’m on the stage, to watch over you. 

K?

No reply

Angel...?

No reply

Crowley wondered if he scared him off until his phone buzzed. He brightened when he saw it was his Angel.

**Aziraphale: Sorry I was having dinner and I got caught and so they made me do the dishes.**

It’s fine Angel

**Aziraphale: It’s nice to talk to you, it’s been a while, I used to have a friend, her name was Anathema Device and we were besties until she moved out of London and to America. But we still talk online, but sometimes she doesn’t reply because she hangs out with her boyfriend, Newton.**

I’m sorry to hear that, and I also enjoy this time together, I’ve never even had any friends. My band doesn’t really care about me being a new member and all. 

**Aziraphale: Poor thing**

Crowley was far into his own little world, texting Aziraphale, giggling like a little girl, to hear the door open and 2 dark figures lurking outside.

“What is he giggling about?” Ligur asked “Did he get a girlfriend?” looking over at Hastur, who leaned against the wall with arms crossed, staring into Crowley’s room.

He looks good in the dark, Ligur thought, looking away slightly, a small blush on his cheeks, then looking back at him.

“I don’t know, Lig, but whatever it is,” Hastur looks at him “but we will find out, he can’t keep this secret forever” he looked back in and said “Let’s go” as he started walking down the hall.

“Ok, Hastur,” Ligur said, joining him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, God's name isn't going to be said because He's mysterious.

“Huh, what?” Crowley was befuddled as he got his head out of the gutter.

“My family, would you like to meet them, on their way to congratulate me on my performance” Aziraphale turned around and saw that Crowley was gone.

Oh.. probably talked too much...again, Aziraphale thought as he moped around, clutching the handle of his case. Gabriel warned me about that.

As his eyes started to water, he noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. He opened it.

_ ‘Angel,  _

_ I’m sorry about leaving you, but I desperately had to leave. _

_ But there’s a concert on Friday, by a band I’m in called The Satanic Angels. _

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx  _

_ Here’s my number if you have any questions or if you want to talk _

_ -Crowley’ _

“Aziraphale, what are you looking at?” Gabriel asked, as he leaned over his shoulder to take a peak of that note.

Aziraphale gasped and quickly shoved the note in his pocket and turned around and saw Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon and their Father.

“Oh no one important,” Aziraphale said, “It’s nothing, Gabriel”

Gabriel frowned and said “Alright”

Aziraphale walked to his Father and asked Him, “Did you like my performance?”

“It was a wonderful performance” He said, ruffling his hair. “Right you four?” He looked over at Gabriel, Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon.

“Yes, Aziraphale, it was so beautiful, you conquered that piece” Uriel said, hugging her little brother.

“Yea, Aziraphale, I agree with Uriel, but the ending could use a bit of work but you’ll get it” Micheal said, patting her brother's shoulder, lovingly.

“Gabriel, Sandalphon, what do you have to say?”

“It’s a beautiful piece by Beethoven that you’ve brought back to life, not that I’m saying it died or anything-”

“I got it” Aziraphale chuckled at his brother's silliness.

“Gabriel?”

“I, um…” Gabriel started, trying to think of anything to say. “It was a rather lovely performance, Aziraphale, congratulations’

Aziraphale smiled and hugged Gabriel, and said “Thank You, thank you guys”

“No problemo” their Father said, smiling “Ok, you five, let’s go home” and He got answered with a bunch of “Yes, sir’s” and they walked out of the building, and He walked on with Sandalphon behind Him, carrying his cello case.

Aziraphale stopped and looked around in hope to see Crowley, but did not see him.

“Come on, Aziraphale,” Uriel said, as she took his hand, “Father doesn’t want us to be late for dinner, it’s your favorite,” and they ran, trying to catch up with their father and other brother.. Aziraphale wonders how she doesn't fall wearing that dress.

Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled “Sushi!” he said, mouth starting to water.

“We’ve had that every contest” Gabriel whined, as he walked behind them, he had gotten sick of eating the same thing.

“Oh, come on, Gabriel” Michael said, putting her hand on her shoulder "it's just a celebratory meal for Aziraphale for his good work, don't be such a downer" Michael teased "now come on, Gabe, let's go" and they walked faster down the street.

When they made it home, their Father was at the table, with Aziraphale, Uriel, and Sandalaphon, eating sushi.

“Glad you could join us” He said, dipping nigiri into tamari sauce, before looking over at them.

“Hello, Father, sorry we're late” Michael said, before sitting down making herself a plate, and taking a bite.

Gabriel just stood there as his family ate, staring at the ground, fists clenching. Aziraphale noticed and put his food down and asked “Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Everyone looked over at him “You’re not eating?”

“I’m fine, Aziraphale, just not hungry” Gabriel said, his fists unclenching “I’m just gonna g..”

“You are going to sit at the table, Gabriel,” their Father said, eating a sushi roll and Gabriel obeyed. “Aziraphale, I guess I can speak for everyone, that even though you're a student, you mastered the violin” earning some nods.

Aziraphale shone with a smile on his face, before popping a cucumber sushi roll in his mouth, enjoying it greatly.

As dinner was ending, Aziraphale took out the paper that Crowley gave him and took out his phone and added it to his contact, glancing at his family here and there. Phones were prohibited at the dinner table.

And he started typing.

_ Hello, it’s me Aziraphale, you know from the concert, I found the paper you left me and you said to text or call you if I wanted to talk...And I want to talk. _

Aziraphale’s heart was beating in his chest as the word ‘read’ appeared beside his message and the 3 dots buffered on his screen.

**Crowley: Oh?**

**What do you want to talk about?**

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, his heart was beating faster, he typed back.

_ About your concert. _

**Crowey: What about it?**

Aziraphale typed, hoping it wasn’t too much. He had many questions to ask Crowley.

_ Like where will it be held? What should I wear? Should I eat before I come or should I bring my own food? Should I tell my Father about it or my older brothers and _

_ sisters? I don’t want to worry them, they get rather protective of me sometimes. _

He looked up at his older brothers and sisters and traced back to when he was in Elementary School.

**Crowley: It will be held in a graveyard...don’t ask, it was picked by the band's Bass and Rhythm Guitarist, so yea. Just wear what you usually wear, Angel, just want you to be there.**

**Yes. you should eat before, if you come with food the bastards in the audience would just steal it from you.**

**And finally...NO, never tell your family about the concert.**

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

_ Why? _

He wanted to know?

**Crowley: The concert will be full of druggies, alcoholics, and wankers. I’ll keep my eyes on you when I’m on the stage, to watch over you.**

Oh

“Aziraphale, you’ll strain your neck, if you keep looking down” his Father’s voice said, making him jump. “Is that a phone in your hand?”

“N-No” Aziraphale lied, beads of sweat rolling down his head, feeling his phone buzz.

“Hand it here” He said, putting out his hand, “and I’ll go easy on you since you’re my youngest, do the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, and once you're done, tell me and I’ll give you your phone back.”

“Yes, Dad” Aziraphale placed it in His hand and finished his plate of sushi.

One by one, his older siblings left the table and placed the dishes in the sink.

“Don’t forget to check around the house, because Gabriel tends to eat everywhere” his Father said, before walking into the kitchen.

Oh Gabriel, Aziraphale thought and got up. And walked around the house, picking up the plates and cups left around the house, and trailed back to the kitchen, and got started.

Minutes passed and Aziraphale finished his chore, and went to find his Father who was in the library, reading His book, listening to soft music on the record player.

“Dad,” Aziraphale said softly, poking his head through the door. “Dad” he said a bit louder.

“His Father turned his head and asked “Are you done with the dishes, Aziraphale?”

“Yes, Dad, I am, can I have my phone back now?”

“Yes you may” He said, picking up Aziraphale’s phone on his side desk and brought it out to Aziraphale’s direction “Here”

Aziraphale walked in and took his phone and said “Thank You”

“You’re welcome” his Father said, glancing back “don’t do it next time, Aziraphale, I won’t be as easy as today”

Aziraphale smiled and said “I know, Father, I won’t do it again” and walked out and to his room. He checked his phone and saw 2 messages from Crowley.

**Crowley: K?**

**Angel?**

Poor guy.

_ Sorry I was having dinner and I got caught and so they made me do the dishes. _

**Crowley: It’s fine Angel**

Aziraphale felt relieved. He felt happy, happier when Anathema was here.

_ It’s nice to talk to you, it’s been a while, I used to have a friend, her name was Anathema Device and we were besties until she moved out of London to America. But we still talk online _

_ but sometimes she doesn’t reply because she hangs out with her boyfriend, Newton. _

**Crowley: I’m sorry to hear that, and I also enjoy this time together, I’ve never even had**

**any friends. My band doesn’t really care about me being a new member and all.**

Oh you poor thing.

Aziraphale went into texting his new friend then to be wary of his surroundings, because his door creaked open and Gabriel and Michael looked in.

“Who is he texting, Gabriel?” Michael asked, looking at Gabriel whose eyes are squinted.

“I don’t know, Michael,” his gaze did not leave Aziraphale. “But I will find out, I will not have another hurt Aziraphale.”

“Neither will I, Gab, we must keep a close eye on him.” Michael said “Neither will Uriel, or Sandalphon, but I don’t know about..”

“No, don’t say his name, I don’t want to hear his name.” Gabriel hissed, now looking at Michael with hatred.

“Ok, Gab Gab” Michael teased, not fazed one bit.

“And don’t call me Gab Gab” Gabriel said, walking down the hall.

“Sure, sure” Michael muttered a pleased grin on her face, closing Aziraphale’s door and caught up to Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos and comment if you like it. I can take critique, helps me improve <3


End file.
